


Нахрена нам свидания?

by Aurumtrio, Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>они не виделись две недели!!11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нахрена нам свидания?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Taiga!

В бильярдную Тацуя приходит почти за час до назначенного времени. Дома не сидится, он и так с утра метался по квартире, не зная, чем себя занять до вечера, и то и дело смотрел на часы, прикидывая, прилетел ли уже Тайга. Доехал ли до дома. А сейчас он уже, наверное, в душе. На этом месте мысли окончательно забуксовали, Тацуя застыл посреди комнаты, оглушенный нарисовавшейся в воображении картинкой. Тогда-то и понял, что лучше прийти заранее — в шумной бильярдной проще отвлечься от ожидания.

Он успевает выиграть три партии и теперь гоняет шары в одиночку — никто больше не хочет с ним играть. Только девушка у барной стойки внимательно следит за ним, покачивая ногой в туфельке на высоченной шпильке. Тацуя ее игнорирует — у него сегодня свидание.

Появление Тайги он скорее чувствует, чем замечает — просто по ногам проходит холодок сквозняка, а бильярдная вдруг кажется очень маленькой. Тайга всегда занимает много места, и это даже не из-за роста — его просто окружает аура спокойной, хищной силы, на которую одинаково хорошо ведутся пьяные придурки и хорошенькие девушки. Ну и сам Тацуя тоже.

Он облизывает вмиг пересохшие губы — сколько они не виделись? Неделю? Две? — и разворачивается:

— Тайга! Как долетел?

— Нормально, — тот улыбается, пожимает протянутую руку и вдруг дергает Тацую на себя, крепко обнимая. И бормочет куда-то в висок: — Черт, как же я рад тебя видеть.

— Я тоже, — Тацуя аккуратно выворачивается из объятий и осматривает Тайгу с ног до головы: — Ты здорово загорел.

— А! — тот беспечно махает рукой. — Тренер сошел с ума и отправил нас бегать кроссы по пляжу.

— Это не первый сумасшедший тренер у тебя, насколько я знаю, — усмехается Тацуя. — Сыграем?

Тайга кивает и берет кий. Он хреново играет в бильярд — слишком сильно бьет и не умеет рассчитывать углы ударов. Но Тацуе нравится на него смотреть. Как он наклоняется над столом и отводит локти, прицеливаясь, щурит глаза, опирается о сукно широкой ладонью. Тацуя всегда отдает Тайге первый удар — он все равно не забьет, но шары хорошо распределятся по полю. Пирамида с грохотом разлетается, шары отскакивают от бортов и едва не падают на пол. Тацуя с первого взгляда видит четыре возможности загнать шар в лузу.

На третьем ударе он специально мажет, иначе Тайге вообще не выпаст возможность поиграть. За спиной слышен смешок, кто-то, кажется, догадался, что он подставляется. Ну и плевать, тут не чемпионат, а свидание.

Которое по своему рейтингу совсем чуть-чуть недотягивает до порнухи. Тайга долго примеривается, то к одному, то к другому шару, почти ложась на стол — мышцы спины под майкой бугрятся, напрягаясь, и у Тацуи снова пересыхает во рту. Натирает мелом кончик кия, обласкивая его пальцами, и наконец бьет. Теперь удачно — один шар влетает прямиком в лузу, а второй отлетает от борта и занимает удачную позицию для следующего удара.

По крайней мере, для Тацуи — удачную. А вот Тайга мажет, шар проходит вплотную к лузе, но все-таки мимо, и Тайга раздраженно шипит — он все еще не любит проигрывать. Даже в том спорте, где Тацуя лучше. Упрямец.

Он красиво, с двумя отскоками от бортов, загоняет следующий шар в лузу и шутливо раскланивается перед аплодирующими зрителями. А потом замечает насупленное выражение лица Тайги и вопросительно поднимает брови:

— Что?

— Ничего, — тот мотает головой и улыбается. — Просто задумался.

Взгляд у него при этом совсем не задумчивый. Тацую прошибает жаром, и он торопливо, хоть и аккуратно, укладывает кий на стол:

— Прогуляемся?

 

Прогулки у них не выходит — после первого же поворота Тайга прижимает Тацую к стене подальше от света фонарей и целует. Поцелуй нетерпеливый и голодный, после двух недель разлуки хочется получить как можно больше. Тацуя запускает руки ему под футболку и гладит напряженную спину. Тайга проталкивает колено между его ног, наваливается всем телом и принимается целовать шею. Его ладони уже на заднице Тацуи, зубы тянут за мочку уха, и приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы вернуться к реальности.

— Стой, Тайга... Хватит, — кое-как выговаривает Тацуя. Тяжело думать, когда от шального возбуждения темнеет в глазах.

Тайга отстраняется и непонимающе хмурится.

— Почему?

— Давай доберемся до дома. На улице неудобно.

Тайга оглядывается — прохожих мало и на них вроде бы никто не смотрит. Пока. Он слегка краснеет и смущенно чешет затылок.

— Извини, забылся.

— Я тоже соскучился. — Тацуя быстро целует его в губы и тянет за руку. — Пойдем.

На памяти Тацуи, это одна из самых странных и изматывающих прогулок. Раньше ему казалось, что его квартира буквально в двух шагах от бара, но сейчас эти шаги растягиваются в бесконечные минуты. Тайга по-прежнему держит его за руку, иногда поглаживая ладонь большим пальцем, и это ни хрена не помогает успокоиться. Скорее уж наоборот. Возбуждение накатывает волнами, будто наверстывая эти две недели, когда Тацуя даже дрочить толком не мог — так, механически избавлялся от утреннего стояка.

Жизнь в одном городе здорово их избаловала.

Он коротко кивает консьержке в будочке и буквально впихивает Тайгу в лифт, тут же дергая его на себя и целуя. Теперь уже можно, и Тацуя ловит губами сдавленный выдох Тайги, когда тот опять, как и в переулке, кладет руки на его задницу, притискивая к себе. Сволочь, знает же, что от этого Тацуе совсем сносит крышу.

— Тацуя… — Кагами отпускает его, когда лифт тренькает, обозначая прибытие на нужный этаж, смотрит мутным осоловелым взглядом. — Какого хрена мы вообще куда-то поперлись?

Тацуя тихо смеется, подрагивающими пальцами пытаясь загнать ключ в замочную скважину.

— Потому что идиоты?

— Хорошая версия, — соглашается Тайга, и от хриплых ноток в его голосе у Тацуи встают дыбом волоски на загривке.

Он едва успевает закрыть дверь, а Тайга уже стягивает с него футболку, одновременно прикусывая загривок. Тацуя кое-как выворачивается и подталкивает его в сторону комнаты. По дороге они скидывают кроссовки, одежду, и Тацуя раздумывает, доберутся ли они до постели или рухнут на пол на пороге спальни. Впрочем, ему все равно.

Он вдавливает Тайгу в какую-то вертикальную поверхность — стена это, стеллаж или дверь, неважно — стягивает с него боксеры, опускается на колени и сразу же берет в рот. Тайга хватается за его плечи и глухо стонет, его трясет. По языку тут же растекается вкус смазки, Тацуя облизывает головку и обхватывает ствол ладонью.

— Нет-нет-нет, — хрипло шепчет Тайга. — Тацуя, не надо, я же...

А рукой уже вцепился в волосы Тацуи и придвигает ближе. Тацуя тихо смеется, проводит последний раз языком по члену и поднимается с колен.

— Ты как в первый раз, Тайга.

— Сам не лучше, — Тайга кладет ладонь на его член и слегка сжимает. У Тацуи подгибаются колени.

— Кровать, — хрипит он, цепляясь рукой за шею Тайги. Тот заторможенно кивает — глаза у него почти черные, пустые и пьяные — и каким-то чудом все-таки дотаскивается до кровати. Край больно бьет Тацую под колени, но ему уже наплевать — он наконец дорвался и теперь не собирается отпускать Тайгу часа три. «Или даже больше», — думает он, оглаживая плечи Тайги, и тут же жестко их сжимает — Тайга подается бедрами вперед, их члены трутся друг об друга, и у Тацуи перед глазами начинают искрить звездочки.

— Тацуя, я… Тебя надо… — Тайга упирается лбом ему в плечо и тяжело дышит. Скосив глаза, Тацуя видит на его щеках пятна неровного румянца, и это почему-то кажется ужасно милым.

— Я уже, — отвечает он и шире разводит колени, стискивая ими бока Тайги. — Feel free.

Тайга захлебывается судорожным всхлипом. У Тацуи зудят ладони от нетерпения, он приподнимает бедра и стискивает зубы, чтобы не взвыть в полный голос, когда Тайга входит в него. По виску Тайги стекает капля пота, Тацуя слизывает ее и подается навстречу. Слишком быстро, наверное, но его терпение закончилось еще вчера, когда они договорились встретиться в баре. Действительно идиоты, ведь оба знали, что единственное их желание — не вылезать из постели пару суток.

Тайга упирается в постель дрожащими руками и вбивается в него быстро, сильно, почти больно, и именно так, как нужно. Тацуя ведет пальцами по влажной от пота коже, зарывается в растрепанные жесткие волосы и не может оторвать взгляда от лица Тайги. Таким его не видит никто, этот Тайга принадлежит только ему — с покрасневшими от поцелуев губами, хищным взглядом и раздувающимися ноздрями.

Тайга тянется к его члену, почти обхватывает его, но Тацуя мотает головой — ему и так слишком хорошо и слишком много, он балансирует на грани и едва удерживается от падения. Тайга наклоняется ближе, почти упираясь лбом в его лоб, и целует, быстро, жадно, забирая последние глотки обжигающе-горячего воздуха, не прекращает двигаться в ослепительно прекрасном ритме, и Тацую в оргазме выгибает на постели.

— Тай… га… — хрипит он — и когда только успел сорвать голос? — и подается навстречу еще раз, одновременно прикусывая чувствительное местечко на шее Тайги.

Как говорят в интернете — дабл комбо. Глаза Тайги заволакивает дымкой, когда он кончает.

— Я скучал, — зачем-то говорит Тацуя, отдышавшись.

Тайга не отвечает и продолжает выводить пальцем круги на животе Тацуи. Потом обхватывает его, притягивает ближе и целует. Тацуе хорошо и спокойно, а в солнечном сплетении уже закручивается новый огненный вихрь.

— Я не выпущу тебя отсюда неделю.

— Хочешь, я заколочу дверь? — спрашивает Тайга.

Тацуя смеется:

— Прекрасная идея. Я подумаю.


End file.
